


Summer Solstice

by dango96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dango96/pseuds/dango96
Summary: Lorenz is many things - a noble, a virgin, and very insecure about his body.Raphael doesn't mind this, and he kisses it all better - again, and again, and again.For thethree houses kink meme.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> "Just as the tin says, I want someone to take extra care in loving Lorenz’s body after years of being dunked on during his school days. I want smut and body worshipping of the man, is that too much to ask? Post-skip is preferred, but I can also dig during the 5 year period. Golden Deer route please!
> 
> \+ The S/O can be anyone, but huuuge preference for Ferdinand, Lysithea, Leonie or Raphael. Double love if it’s two partners with him at once, because hell yeah, poly rights!
> 
> ++ Lorenz denies that his body is anything special because he’s alot more honest with himself about his confidence or lack thereof during sex, but his partner is adamant that he is very appealing.
> 
> +++ Get some good edging and teasing in there, make a mess of the nobleman."
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, OP!

_This is really happening,_ Lorenz thinks, as he watches Raphael start to disrobe in front of him.

It's just the two of them, in this tiny little inn. He should be elated at this - it's his first time, his very first, something he's been looking forward to since he was old enough to fantasize about being laid across rose-petaled sheets.

Instead, Lorenz feels unbearably aware of himself.

His hands tremble where they lay on the mattress, afraid to move. No one has ever seen him naked - not even shirtless. Not since he was a boy, being styled and dressed by his attendants.

And he has often been mocked by his peers, for his hair, for his body, for his mannerisms... He can hardly believe he's even gotten _this_ far with another human being.

The lump in his throat doubles in size as Raphael's shirt slides off, revealing perfectly-sculpted tan muscles, flexing and bulging with every movement. He feels a rush of arousal, even as he mourns his own inadequacies.

Lorenz is - oh, he is so, so very different from his lover, in every respect. Like the moon loving the sun. How could he possibly compare?

But slowly, sheepishly, his fingers start to work the buttons of his silk shirt, pulling each one free to gradually reveal the pale flesh underneath. In stark contrast to Raphael, his chest is soft, flat, dipping concave at his ribs, and there is hardly a muscle on him - he'd had trouble building it even during the war, and he hasn't particularly kept an exercise routine in the months since.

"I'm sorry," Lorenz murmurs as he reaches the last button, and is mortified to find his voice sounding like a meek whisper, "that it's not terribly much to look at."

"Huh?" Raphael's voice isn't that loud, but it sounds booming in comparison, his big, kissable brow scrunching up in confusion. "What's not much to look at?"

Lorenz shrinks, loath to draw more attention to what he's already trying to hide, the fabric of his shirt sinking down past his shoulders. "My body. Especially in - in comparison to your finely crafted physique."

The line of Raphael's mouth drops into a pronounced frown as he sits on the bed, the mattress sinking underneath his weight. He scoots forward on his hands and knees until he's hovering over Lorenz, who attempts to flatten himself against the pillows in turn.

"Hey, you gotta be joking, right?" Raphael's tone gets softer, more concerned. "You don't really mean that?"

"Of course I do," Lorenz mumbles, feeling his face heat up from a mixture of having Raphael above him - his very shirtless, very attractive boyfriend - and embarrassment, not accustomed to having to delineate his many insecurities. "Just... look at you. Then... look at me."

A moment of silence passes between them as Raphael takes him rather literally, eyes skipping from his own body to the exposed flesh of Lorenz's chest, back and forth and back again like a game of spot the difference.

"I don't care if you don't got any muscles," Raphael murmurs, grabbing the sleeves of his shirt to roughly help him out of it - and suddenly, they're both topless, and Lorenz is acutely aware of the difference in their relative size. "You think you need 'em to impress me?"

"Raphael, you _love_ muscles."

"I love _my_ muscles," Raphael corrects him, sliding his big hands onto Lorenz's chest - and Goddess above, the calloused skin feels _good_ , like something rough scratching against all the little itches he hadn't known he had. "and I love how pretty and skinny you are, Lorenz. I love that you _don't_ have muscles."

It's enough to render him bashfully speechless - until one of Raphael's fingertips skates over a flushed pink nipple, pulling a gasp out of him as he arches upward off the bed.

"You really think this isn't pretty?" Raphael's voice is as sweet as honey as his fingers move to Lorenz's scalp, combing through the purple locks spilling out of it, a bright contrast to his milky white skin. "You're just as pretty as a girl, but still good-looking like a guy..."

"Many people," Lorenz squeaks out, "would consider that rather unbecoming of a man."

Once more, he thinks back to his school days - to the many comments about his haircut, his pale complexion, how he'd failed to inherit his father's larger physique. Even now, years later, he receives them; little digs during meetings and galas, buried in empty politeness like snakes in the grass.

"Then they're _crazy_ ," Raphael says defiantly, with a hint of anger that Lorenz has rarely ever heard from him. "I don't wanna hear from anybody who thinks you're not the sexiest guy on the planet."

Lorenz can feel his face heating up, right up to the tips of his ears poking out through his hair. The words don't make sense to his brain, but Raphael says them so _earnestly_ , as earnest as anything else he says or does, with no hesitation or pretense.

It's enough that, humiliatingly enough, tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Lor," Raphael rumbles, taking his angular face in his hands, kissing his cheeks soothingly. "Don't cry. It's okay."

"I don't know how you can say those things," Lorenz huffs. "I don't deserve you."

"'Course you do," Raphael grins, kissing his furrowed brow in an attempt to smooth it out. "That's why I'm here."

Lorenz sniffles, and forces himself to nod. He watches Raphael sink down, eyes rolling appreciatively over his body, and blushes as his mouth presses to the dip of his navel.

"I love this," Raphael murmurs, kissing down to where his hipbones disappear under the fabric of his pants, hooking his thumbs into the waistband as he does, "and this. I love how you got pretty purple hair on your stomach. I love how your hips are kinda soft."

Lorenz lifts his hips to allow the garment to slip down, slowly exposing his smallclothes - lilac in color - and his pale legs, immaculately hairless. His cock lays half-hard underneath the fabric, and it jumps when Raphael bows his head to kiss it.

"And I love _this_ ," Raphael speaks softly, like he's gently crooning a song, before looking up into Lorenz's eyes. "And I love _you_."

The air suddenly disappears from his lungs. It's the first time they've ever said it aloud, put voice to the true depth of this. How silly that there should be any doubt, considering the circumstances.

He doesn't have to hesitate on his answer, eyes brimming with a new wave of tears. Five years ago, he never could have seen himself in love with a commoner man, forsaking his noble title, his birthright, his _everything_ , for the sake of it.

But right now, that's all he wants. To run away from his ancestral home, to salt and burn it all, to marry Raphael in a commoner ceremony and be kept like a housewife.

For he is so very, very in _love_.

"I know," Lorenz chokes out, his voice edging on a warble as the tears start to overflow, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "I - I love you too. I love you so much, my dear."

Raphael grins again, bridges the gap between them so that they can meet in a kiss.

He's like a blanket, the way he drapes over him, heavy and warm and _safe_. Lorenz can feel his heart fluttering like a hummingbird's as those rough hands take hold of him again, massaging appreciatively over his body, loving him, worshipping him.

Raphael's fingers move like they're mapping out a constellation, spanning from the angular dip of his ribs to the jut of his shoulder, down to the small of his back. They tug at the hem of his smallclothes, but then hesitate there, lingering on his hip.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He rumbles softly. "You're crying."

"Oh," Lorenz burbles out an ugly giggle, wiping at his face with the back of his palm. "I- I must apologize. They are- happy tears."

Raphael's lips split into a toothy grin. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy!"

And Lorenz giggles again, squirming ticklishly as soft kisses are peppered across his tear-stained lashes and cheeks - terminating in a soft gasp as Raphael finally draws down his underwear, revealing the entirety of him.

"Oh!" Raphael exclaims, looking down. "It's tiny!"

Lorenz's mouth drops open, feeling his entire face turning red. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Well, I mean- not tiny-" Raphael lets go of him, drops down so that he's eye level with Lorenz's half-erect cock. "I mean, compared to mine it is! But, like... it's so _pretty_. Like a sculpture or somethin'."

Lorenz feels his jaw working, but no sounds come out, utterly gobsmacked by this mess of mixed signals. Finally, a sound escapes him in the shape of a _moan_ , as Raphael grips him and strokes his thumb curiously over the head.

"You don't have the skin here!" Raphael peeks up at him. "Did they get rid of it?"

"In- in-" Lorenz stammers, his brain suddenly rather feeling deprived of blood as it rushes to his groin. "In noble territories, it is- customary to... for hygiene, to..."

"I kinda like it," Raphael praises, though Lorenz can hardly focus on the words as he leans in and - and _by Goddess, he licks it._ "Lets me see how pretty and pink your dick is."

"You don't have to-" Lorenz whimpers as he licks it again, like a giant, profane lollipop, tongue curiously swirling the achingly sensitive head - _oh Goddess he is doing this on purpose_ \- "to- to use your - your mouth, that's- it's dirty-"

"We both took baths, remember?" Raphael grins cheekily. "Does it feel good?"

It must show on his face, because he doesn't wait for an answer - instead, he wraps his big mouth around the head, takes it down halfway as easily as anything, sucking thickly on it.

Lorenz just about loses his mind, his thighs tensing, choking out incoherent pleas and moans. It's all he can do to not come right then and there.

"Goddess," he blasphemes into the pillow, fingers clutching the sheets.

As quickly as he'd started, Raphael pulls off, leaving him achingly hard, twitching and wet in the cool air. Lorenz lets out a little whine, lifting his hips uselessly like he's trying to get more of something, only pausing when he sees Raphael starting to take his pants off.

And once those are off, he- oh, he was not _joking_. The massive outline of his hard cock is readily visible through the fabric of his smallclothes, tenting so much it looks like it hurts.

Quickly, he does away with those as well, and Lorenz drinks him in. He is wider, as well as longer - Raphael has at least a few inches on him, the head poking out of his intact foreskin. It looks strange, accustomed as he is to the alternative, but not unarousing.

"Oh," Lorenz gasps softly. "You're -"

"Big, yeah," Raphael grins, entirely unashamed. "Even my dick has muscles!"

Lorenz's brow scrunches a little, like he wants to argue that's not how it _works_ , but his train of thought is derailed again as Raphael slides back into place above him - and grinds their members together, leaving Lorenz groaning at the friction.

It's not too dissimilar from those few, shameful moments he's spent in his bedquarters, stroking himself to completion. But it's also altogether _new_ , hot and clumsy and erotic, Raphael's fist gripping and squeezing both of them together. The saliva is barely enough lubrication, but before he knows it, Lorenz is leaking, whimpering with sensitivity as he dribbles precum, making the glide smoother.

"You're close already, huh?" Raphael's lips find his cheek, pressing soft kisses there. "You're real sensitive, aren't you, Lorenz?"

Lorenz's hands scrabble for something to hold onto and find their place on Raphael's back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders flexing as he strokes them both together, rocking his hips so much the bed starts to shake. His nails dig in slightly, as if wanting for something - he's not sure what he wants, if he wants more, more of this, or release, or-

"Raphael," he whines, turning his head to breathlessly catch his lips. "Raphael-"

"Next time, I'm gonna fuck you," Raphael whispers into his mouth, starting to pant as his pace increases. "I'm gonna- put every inch of me inside you. And- I'm never gonna let you forget- how beautiful you are- laid out like this-"

It's unbearably erotic to hear coming from Raphael's lips - dear, sweet, gentle Raphael, promising him such carnal acts - and with a shuddering gasp, Lorenz comes to the mere thought of it, hips jerking and stuttering.

"Oh, Lor-" Raphael groans, his breathing getting heavier, cum smearing his fist as he pumps Lorenz through his completion and after, chasing his own release.

By the time Lorenz is done, he's trembling and sensitive, and Raphael lets go of him, but does not stop - instead, he keeps thrusting, humping Lorenz's belly slick with his release, grunting and gasping as he chases his own climax. It's clumsy, and needy, and judging by the furrow in Raphael's brow, it's not enough.

"Here," Lorenz whispers. "Let me-"

His slender hands wrap around Raphael's cock, and - oh, he is so, so _big_. He trembles at the idea of having it inside of him, something that will take far more time and preparation. For now, he gives it a few tentative strokes, flushing as he feels it twitching against his fingers.

"Fu... fuc..." Lorenz swallows, struggling to get such vulgar words out. "Fuck my hands. If... you would."

Raphael looks at him in surprise for a moment, before grinning breathlessly. He tries an experimental rock of his hips - and then another, fucking into the tight grip of Lorenz's fists, holding and squeezing him in his best approximation of a cocksleeve.

It doesn't take much time for Raphael to get back into a rhythm, panting and gasping, and Lorenz finds himself blushing deeply with every powerful thrust, trying to imagine how it might feel if those thrusts were shaking his body, spreading him open. He very nearly cannot wait for it, now that it's been suggested, he- he wants to be _wrecked_ , positively claimed, taken apart and carefully remade by his big, gentle hands -

"Ahh, Lor-" Raphael moans deep and guttural in his throat, his eyes shutting tight, hips stuttering as he gives a few final thrusts forward. Lorenz realizes he can feel it _pulsing_ , the foreskin drawn back by his fingers, cockhead flushed dark as it twitches and releases all over his abdomen in waves.

Lorenz squeezes it, milks him through it, and by the time he's done, Raphael is making noises near to whimpers that he can't help but find incredibly cute. He's made quite a mess - sticky white all over Lorenz's stomach, a mixture of their two fluids.

"Please," Lorenz murmurs as he lets him go, watching his big cock start to soften, the golden curls around Raphael's flushed cheeks framing him like a beautiful halo - he looks blissful, complete. "A towel, if you would."

"Oh, yeah," Raphael mumbles, climbing off of him, his legs shaking near-imperceptibly. Thankfully, they'd had the foresight to keep one by the bed, and Raphael clumsily but diligently mops it up until he's clean enough, then flops onto the bed on top of him.

"Ah-" Lorenz pushes at him uselessly, urging him onto his side. "Heavy!"

"Sorry," Raphael grins toothily, grabbing Lorenz and pulling him flush against his chest so they can cuddle, one hand finding its way into his hair and one stroking his lower back. "Don't know my own strength."

"I will forgive you," Lorenz huffs, his expression softening into a smile, kissing his broad nose.

There is a comfortable silence between them, a shared warmth. He indulges in the feeling of skin on skin, of feeling safer than he ever did behind gates and castles and guards.

"Did you really mean it?" Lorenz whispers softly, even if he knows the answer. His heart wants to hear it again, wants to hear it a thousand times, until he can truly believe it himself. "When you said I am beautiful?"

"Yeah," Raphael smiles, like it's the easiest thing in the world to say. "You're gorgeous."

"I don't believe I heard you right," Lorenz murmurs. "You may have to repeat yourself."

He then finds lips on his neck, Raphael smooching there tenderly, a pair of happy eyes grinning up at him. "Lorenz, you're gorgeous."

"I'm sorry," Lorenz tips his head up, smiling despite himself, trying not to giggle. "What was that?"

"You're gorgeous, Lorenz. You're the prettiest guy I've ever seen!"

He breaks into tender, happy laughter, and Raphael with him, holding each other close the whole night through.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed it, it means a lot!


End file.
